From the Outside
by Illiterate Amoeba
Summary: 'It takes all Mikoto has not to yell at him, and more when he says, "Itachi got along just fine." "Sasuke is not Itachi," she says, a bit too forcefully.' Pre-Uchiha-massacre. Warning for two or three uses of Japanese terms that I don't intend to edit out, if that's the kind of thing that bugs you.


"I'm just concerned, Fugaku," Mikoto says under her breath, taking a surreptitious glance back at her sons as Sasuke enthusiastically tells Itachi a story at the kitchen table- perhaps the same story that he told both of them when he got home from school. She can't help but smile at his wide grin, but it's bittersweet, and she turns back to the dishes.

He was animated earlier, but not this much. In any other situation, in any other family, it would be heartwarming.

Fugaku doesn't dismiss her without a thought, at the very least. He leans back against the counter, studying the boys with folded arms and a blank face. Even with as much practice as she's had, she can't read it.

Finally, he says, "Sasuke is doing well at the Academy." It's disappointing, but not unexpected.

Still, Mikoto glares at him, scrubbing a bowl a little harder than necessary. "Yes, his _grades_ are fine. Perfect, just like Itachi's were. That's not what I'm worried about."

This time, his eyes betray his confusion, his utter lack of emotional understanding. She sighs, and then quickly looks back at the boys to make sure they didn't hear her. Sasuke's still narrating, his back to them, but Itachi looks up and calmly meets his mother's eyes. She smiles at him, and though he nods, smiles back, and returns his attention to Sasuke, she thinks he knows something's up. She mentally thanks him for leaving it be- then again, what else did she expect? Itachi is- has always been- a very non-confrontational child, even now that he's on the brink of his teenage years.

"His grades are perfect," she continues, "but haven't you noticed that when he tells us about his day, it's always what he did, or what the teachers did? He rarely speaks of the other children, and only then to say when they've done something silly."

Fugaku grunts, as thoughtful as he is dismissive. She's not sure how he manages it. "His teamwork scores are fine," he says. Her lips thin, and he huffs a sigh much quieter than hers was. "I don't see the problem, Mikoto."

There are a few things she could say to him in response, but she knows she ought not to disrespect him- especially in front of the children. "The _problem_," she says carefully, "is that it seems to me that Sasuke doesn't have any friends."

Fugaku's nose wrinkles before he can smother the reaction. It takes all Mikoto has not to yell at him, and more when he says, "Itachi got along just fine."

"Sasuke is not Itachi," she says, a bit too forcefully. She turns once more, but this time Itachi doesn't look up. She's certain he heard her, though- maybe even made out what she said. This is why their conversations are best had in private. "And don't give me that. Itachi may not have had friends at the Academy, but he was too far ahead of his peers, and at least he and Shisui-kun are close." She knows that Shisui was ordered to watch Itachi, but their friendship is genuine.

"Sasuke has Itachi," Fugaku says, entirely too flippant. She wishes she could make him understand these things, and fears she may never be able to. She has no idea how they were raised in the same clan and ended up with such different views.

"And I know how you feel about that," Mikoto says, barely keeping her voice down. "If you had your way, Itachi wouldn't have any time to spend with Sasuke, and Kami knows you don't do it. As it is, Itachi's been too busy lately, and Sasuke's been going off on his own too much."

"Then he'll make friends, if he needs them," Fugaku says, voice icy and bare of emotion. She knows she's overstepped her bounds, but she never speaks up, even though it's for the sake of her children. That ought to change.

Now is not the time, though. She backs off, just a bit. "All he sees is his brother and you. I'm afraid there's no room for anyone else in his heart. He doesn't know that it's okay to love other people, because you've never told him that. We've only ever emphasized how important family is."

Finally, a sincere crack in her husband's mask appears, as he runs a hand over his face. The look she casts over her shoulder is more habit this time, but she sees Itachi looking up through his eyelashes, at his father instead of her. His eyes are hard, and his entire body has gone tense. Sasuke must be done with his story, because he has his hands calmly in his lap- Mikoto watches Itachi force his own to loosen- and he addresses Itachi in some way that demands a response.

It takes a while longer for Itachi to tear his gaze away this time, and Mikoto feels like she can breathe again when he does. He murmurs quietly to his little brother, and Mikoto wishes that she could appreciate the blatant love she sees in his eyes as he looks at him.

"Yes, the clan," Fugaku says wearily, and for a crazy moment, Mikoto imagines what would happen if he would give up this plan of his.

They're quiet for a moment, the mood somber, and then Mikoto sighs again, drying the last of the dishes. "I worry about what will happen when Itachi can't be there for him anymore," she says.

Fugaku inclines his head- in agreement, acknowledgement, she doesn't know. "He is an Uchiha," he says gruffly, as if that means anything at all.

"That's what I'm worried about," Mikoto replies.

(Fin)

Barely edited at all. Written Dec. 2012, while I was probably around chapter 400-450 of the manga (oh gosh, I don't actually know), as a kind of Uchiha family study. Mostly just wanted to lay out my thoughts about Sasuke's childhood and his obsession with Fugaku and Itachi, and Mikoto somehow decided to steal the show.


End file.
